


roller skate date

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HERE WE ARE AGAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was less of a date, and more of how Maya wanted to try roller skating (even in her extremely messy apartment), and hanging out with Yukino was generally considered a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	roller skate date

**Author's Note:**

> [slides in] back at it again in the p2 tag writing lesbians no ones posted before

Yukino was no stranger to long days at work, although she definitely didn’t enjoy them, especially when it was raining out and she had a walk home. By the time she actually got home it was pitch black out and she was drenched. She opened the door to her apartment, expecting to find Maya typing away at another article on top of (or possibly buried underneath) a pile of dirty laundry, maybe with Ulala futilely trying to clean things up. It wouldn’t be surprising if Eriko was hanging around too.

Instead Yukino opened the door and immediately had an armful of girlfriend fly right into her, nearly knocking her over. She looked down to see Maya beaming up at her, wearing…roller skates? Maya tried to glide back into her apartment, but one of her skates got caught on a stray pair of pants and only Yukino still holding onto her arms kept her from toppling over.

“Whoops! Well I almost went topsy-turvy there!” Maya laughed, trying to straighten herself up again but still sliding around on the floor a little.

“Maya you should probably clean before you go roller skating around here, you’ll end up arse over kettle,”

“You mean knocked over?”

“Arse over kettle, arse over elbow, knocked over, same thing,”

Ulala poked her head in from the other room, apparently savvy to what was going on, or just to ask Maya where the hell her sweatpants had gone. “Arse over kettle, you mean tits up?”

Yukino sighed and rolled her eyes, trying to navigate Maya back into the apartment without getting her caught in anything, still dripping water all over. “Yes Ulala, tits up.”

She spotted an especially big pile of clothes and a pizza box on the floor, and opted to just lift up her girlfriend to carry her through her obstacle course of an apartment. She heaved Maya over her shoulder, carried her past several very unstable looking piles of mess, careful not to trip herself. Ulala cackled when Yukino plopped Maya down on her bed, sending a few paper plates flying.

Maya laughed and pulled her girlfriend down on top of her, Ulala started retreating back into her side of the apartment.

“Have fun over there!” she sing songed and closed her door.

The second Ulala was gone Maya reached under an extra quilt, pulled out a big bag of Valentine’s Day heart candies and grinned ear to ear. “C’mere Yukki! I just got some new movies down at the thrift store, your pick?”

Yukino shook her head, sending water everywhere. “How about I get dried off before we’re both drowning, then my pick?”

“I’ll get you a towel!” Maya launched herself off the bed, went flying into a small pile of socks, and sailed across the floor. Yukino tried not to laugh as Maya threw out her arms to avoid banging right into a wall.

She got up, dodged a few things on the floor and grabbed Maya, trying to steady her. “I’ll get a towel, you should probably take those skates off,” she steered Maya back onto her bed.

“I got these while you were at work today!” Maya said, unlacing her skates. “I got you a pair too, we should go roller skating sometime! Elly took me today! Maybe we could take everyone? Or just us?”

“Sounds like a date,” Yukino smiled, towelling off her hair. “Did Elly tell you about the last time I was rollerskating?”

“Last time?”

“Long story,”

“What happened?”

“I got kicked out of a roller derby,”

“Kicked out?”

“Life long ban from the Mikage-cho Roller Dome.”

Maya fell over laughing, right into a pile of blankets. “Oh my god Yukki! _Life long ban!_ What’d you do?”

Yukino threw her dripping wet jacket over into the laundry pile, and tried not to think too hard about the clothes left out on the deck in the rain. She could only hope none of hers were out there.

After changing into a more casual and less soaked outfit, she sat down next to Maya and wrapped an arm around her. “I’ll tell you about it, but it’s a long story, and involves three and a half people getting their noses broken,”

“Three and a half?”

“Three and a half.”

“Well then, let’s hear it!”


End file.
